Kimi wa Hitori Janai
by le-lavi49
Summary: The Noahs broke Allen's mind and he suddenly ran away from Lavi... What'll happen? Check it... RnR... :D


**Kimi wa Hitori Ja Nai**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Lavi x Allen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any –man, all belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei no matter I want to own Lavi so much**

**Warning: GRAMMAR… May contain a shounen ai scene and a little OOC-ness**

**A/N: Yo, back again here. I've finally came up with an imagination 'bout Laven after I didn't want to make them for so long –I have no confident in their fic-. And, Lavi seemed to be more serious here and Allen was very pessimistic, don't know it'll be counted as an OOC-ness or not but well, please read it!**

The sound of rain that pouring down from the sky swiftly, it fell to the ground with no mercy, making that place wet. It was the tears of the sky, some said that rain was God's tears, maybe God was crying for someone? It felt sad and good at the same time when someone was crying for you.

There was a splash of mud when the redhead stepped on the lump of dirt, he obviously was running there. His mouth that opened and shouted his companion's name to call him made it clear that he was chasing his companion who had a beautiful white hair.

"Allen!!! Wait up!" he shouted again.

But then he stopped then turned his head to left and right. Seemed that he lost Allen's track, it was to be knowledgeable that the place where Lavi was now was a forest and it was already night there.

Lavi muttered just like Kanda and talked to himself, "Damn… I lose Allen. It's hard to chase him in the forest like this…"

He tried to breathe normally then he calmed himself. "But I can't stop here, must find him before he worsened."

He started to walk a bit, and then looked around again. He suddenly ran after he kneeled down to check on the mud. It seemed that he knew which way that he should go.

-Flashback-

"Innocence, active!! Crown belt!!" shouted the white haired boy.

A white string that came from his white coat that originally was the form of his evolved innocence pierced several akuma and destroyed it. Same goes with his older companion; Lavi activated his hammer-shaped innocence and released his fire seal.

It became quiet a bit when all the akuma had been destroyed, but suddenly a laughing voice of a little girl filled the forest. They could feel a really scary killing intention from the place that was not far from they were now.

Then suddenly a man showed up with a little girl hoping on his back, Tyki Mikk and Road Camelot plus with Lero that swung by Road and let out his loud crying.

"It's been a long time, doesn't it? Exorcist…" Said Tyki Mikk.

He sure was different then the last time Allen purified him in the ark. His skin's color tanned even he was still in his human's form and his hair was longer than before. And the most different was, he didn't have his stigmata. Different with her uncle, Road was still the same as before when Lavi tried to burned her alive.

Allen began, "Noah… why are you doing here?"

Then Road suddenly approaching Allen and replied, "Because that we were so bored and we want to play a bit! So Allen… let's play…"

"Allen!! Avoid it!" said Lavi, he worried that Allen would be manipulated like him back then.

But it's too late, Allen trapped inside the glass box while Road grinned sadistically, staring at Allen outside.

When the redhead wanted to approached Allen, Tyki prevented him and said, "Wait, boy. Don't you want to see it too? It's your job to record, right?"

"If I must record in the condition like this then I better not. Release him, now." Lavi glared at Tyki.

Neglected his usual bright self that always smiling towards everyone, he showed his angry expression to his enemy just because his lover was now trapped inside and will be manipulated or even turned to become his enemy.

"Allen, did you see a good dream?" said Road, slowly opened the glass box in front of her while Lavi still endured by Tyki.

This didn't look good at all, Allen's eyes were empty. But the mark that showed that he was being controlled by the Noah didn't show up anywhere on Allen –the one that was below on Lavi's left eye-.

Remained silent, Allen didn't let any voice out from his mouth. But suddenly he shivered like he was afraid of something, he breathed heavily and he suddenly screamed like something stabbed him.

The echo of his scream startled the birds that gathered on the forest so they flew away. It united with Road's high-pitched sadistic laughter and Tyki chuckle showed that they were satisfied with it. Like they said back then, exorcist is always more fun to break.

Seeing a chance, Lavi ran from Tyki headed to Allen. He shook the body of his lover, "Allen!! Are you okay?! Answer me!"

"Bookman, you shouldn't disturb him. You know, he still sad because he just remembered his past and he finally saw what people think about him." Said Road, smiled sadistically.

"Road, are you satisfied now?" Tyki asked his niece. His tanned index finger was holding a cigarette that he inhaled after finished his speech.

Replied with a smiled first then she answered, "I am!! Well then, good bye exorcist!! Hope that we could play more some other time." See turned her back to Allen and Lavi after hugging Tyki.

They left and disappeared to the dark forest as their faint laugh couldn't be heard again.

"Just what they do here? Seemed that they have much free time to playing around." Lavi flustered, but then he focused back to Allen, "Allen? Can you answer me?"

Without giving out an answer, Allen suddenly ran away. And that was the reason why Lavi was chasing him.

-End of flashback-

After trailed Allen, Lavi finally stopped. A strong and sturdy house stood in front of him, suspicious of what was inside and with a thought that Allen might be there, Lavi opened the entrance's door slowly.

The sound of the thunder deafened the ear for a while, the flash of lightning lighted inside the house for a while too. The redhead closed the door because of the sound of the thunder that too noisy, he was lucky because he found a candle on the lobby and fired it before he closed the door so it was not too dark there.

Lavi gulped, and then he started to walk around. He judged that the house was an old house that the owner had died because of disease or even killed, it was not organized for a long time because there was a plenty amount of thing that covered with dust.

He suddenly heard that someone was crying when he was on the second floor. The sound of it became louder when he walked to it source. It chilled him a bit because of the atmosphere, well, he might be alone there and it was very dark that he can't almost see anything if he didn't hold the candle with him. Something might appear there in the house.

_Damn… stay calm, Lavi. I know that you don't afraid of it… it just because of your silly thought… come on…_

He sighed and kept walking, he opened the door one by one but he didn't find anyone there. At the last room, he opened the door and tried to look around. Then he saw something that he knew too well beside the bed.

"Allen?" He said, tried to approach the sliver thing that waving because of the wind.

No answer, then he tried to approach nearer. He saw Allen there, hugged his own knees and buried his head between his knees.

Without any further thought, Lavi called Allen's name and approached him.

"What did they do to you?! What did she show to you?! Answer me, Allen!!"

Again, he didn't get any answer from the white boy in front of him. The redhead muttered, his heart was hurt because his own lover won't even let him help. Then he hugged Allen while said, "Allen… It's okay if you don't want to tell me anything…"

Lavi inhaled an air, his voice vibrated, and then he continued, "But… let's go back to the HQ, 'kay? To our home… everyone must be worried."

Then the redhead felt that his shoulder wet, he released the younger boy and looked straight to his face. He saw that tears falling down from Allen's eyes.

Suddenly, the white boy opened his mouth, "I…I'm scared…"

"Why? Did you see something horrible?"

Allen shook his head, and then he leaned his head on Lavi's chest, seeking for warmth. After that, he continued, "I saw everyone… Mana… Lala, Elliade, everyone that died because of this cursed right eye and this left hand… They said that it's my fault that they suffer… I'm the one who was sinful…"

Allen's body was shaking; it's because of the cold temperature and his condition.

"It's not your fault." Lavi said with a serious tone.

The younger one surprised and he looked at Lavi like asking for the reason why he would said that.

"I said that it's not your fault, it's your job as an exorcist." Lavi stopped for a while to clear his throat will a growl and he continued, "And it's ordinary for us if someone died even if that's not our fault for the sake of our mission. You said to yourself that you would continue to move forward no matter what'll happen, right?"

"But!!"

Lavi suddenly cut off with a shout, "Allen!!" he continued again, "Listen… Everything that Road showed to you, it is nothing than a mere illusion. It's not the reality and that is not what people think here. You need to hang on yourself!"

Allen's body began to shaking again; he lifted his hands and touched his own head. His eyes darkened and filled with emptiness, "I don't understand… and I don't want to understand it!! I can't deny that I am sinful!! That I am the one who is fault!!"

Lavi that seemed to be stressed because of it, and then he began to grab Allen's arm and pulled it to him. He kissed Allen.

Shocked that Lavi suddenly kissed him, Allen struggled. He tried to push Lavi away from him but it's a pity, he couldn't.

"Mmmhh…La…vi… Stop…" Allen tried to speak.

But the redhead didn't stop, he even began to plunged his tongue into Allen's mouth, exploring and tasting what it's like inside.

After a few minutes, Lavi pull out. "Are you awaken now?!"

Allen wiped his chin that was wet because of the saliva that came out while Lavi kissed him. Then he answered, "I still don't understand…"

"Don't be so pessimistic like that… I know that you have many problems that can't be settled with just an action. But at least don't increase your own problem with your damn false thought and even being more pessimistic!"

Allen suddenly called hesitantly, "Lavi…"

Lavi perceived it with a pout, "What?!"

"Don't you think that you become a little fierce and sharp today?"

An angry mark appeared on Lavi's head and he said, "Whose fault do you think it is that I've to become like this?!"

"M-me?" said Allen while pointed to himself.

"Of course!! And don't add it to your list of false thought."

Allen nodded and then he began to stand up. He sat on the bed beside him that still strong enough to be sat.

Allen began; "I'm sorry…" he looked down to the floor. His face reddened and he stayed quiet.

The younger one gazed up when the older one stroked his hair.

Allen then smiled, "It's because I feel lonely all the time… my mind messed."

Different with Allen that showed a sad smile, Lavi showed back a relieved smile. Don't know why, but it made Allen looked down again.

"When you feel lonely, who came up on your mind? Who made you lonely like this?" Lavi squatted.

Allen straightly answered, "Mana…, I think. I loved him very much… he always stay by my side all the time. But when he died, I feel that my life ended too."

He stopped when Lavi suddenly stood up and sat beside him while put his hand around Allen's shoulder after that Allen continued, "I can't continue like this but I force myself to until I break myself. I don't even know why I must keep living…"

Suddenly, Lavi laughed. Then he hugged Allen that seemed became even more flustered.

"You know, you are very cute like this."

"Huh?" The younger one blushed and he covered his face with his hands.

The redhead smiled while touched Allen's blushing cheek, "But you are much cuter when you are smiling happily. It's ten million times cuter."

The moonlight that shone at Lavi's face made his smile even more gorgeous then before, it made Allen blushed again redder. But after a few seconds of his vision of Lavi, Allen realized that he still didn't understand about something.

He touched Lavi's hand and took it away from his cheek while said, "Wait, I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean, I want you to always smile happily, not just smile. And then… from now on, just remember me when you feel alone. Don't remember anything about Mana or someone else. Just think about me."

"If I remember about you… would I feel alone again?"

"No. Because, I'll always be with you. And I'm not died yet, you see." Lavi grinned.

Allen suddenly laughed and then hugged the redhead tightly.

Then he whispered, "I have one wish… will you hear me out?"

Lavi hugged Allen back and he whispered back, "Say it."

"Please give me more love… so that I'll not feel alone again. Make me forget what's it likes to be alone…"

"Don't you feel my love all this time, Allen? Or is it still not enough?"

"I feel it… but yeah, I think that it still not enough… Well, forgive me to become this selfish."

The redhead replied, "I'll forgive you."

The white boy delighted and asked full with an enthusiasm, "Really?"

"I'll forgive you if you promise me that you'll never act so pessimistic like before."

"I promise!"

The older one then suddenly put his hand on Allen's cheek while playing on it giving it a little playful massage, "Am not finished yet, Moyashi. I'll forgive you if you kiss me now…"

Allen blushed again and even more redder as Lavi closed his head nearer to Allen until their lips met each other, and so on…

-END-

**A/N: Phew, that was a little complicated! Lavi's dialogue was too long, isn't it? Well, I dunno but it seems that the story turned okay and still good to read. [Riku]**

**Well, that's all…**

'**n 1 thing, she already said 'bout d grammar, kay?**

**Hate it?? Love it??**

**RnR…XD**

**[963Q]**


End file.
